Bad dream
by Ieeerr
Summary: Katie had a bad dream and Kendall knows just how to cheer her up.


**Okay..hi! It's been forever!**  
**I got a request by Dalma22, over half a year ago and I completely forgot about it, until I saw I got a new PM this morning. I wrote this just now, in about an hour, so don't expect anything too spectacular. Apologies.**

**Enjoy!**

**...**

It was 1:27 on a quiet Thursday morning.

Everyone was peacefully asleep apart from Katie, she seemed to be having a bad dream. She was twitching and sweating, tossing and turning until she eventually woke up with a gasp, immediately sitting up straight in her bed. Katie took a few moments to look around, realizing where she was. She was safe in her bedroom, '_it was just a dream', _she thought, yet she couldn't help but start crying.

She lied back down, and quietly sobbed into her pillow. She had hoped she would fall back asleep, but 15 minutes later she was still awake and crying.

Katie got up and out of her bedroom, and made her way towards Kendall's room. She knocked on his door, but there was no response. She opened she door slightly.

"Kendall?" she sobbed as she wiped away some tears.

There was no response, so she opened the door further and walked inside his room, before closing the door again.

"Kendall?" she whispered again.

"Mmm?"

"Are you awake?" Katie asked, standing beside Kendall's bed.

"Are you crying?" Kendall said as he sat up straight, alarmed by his little sister's crying. "What's wrong?"

"I had a bad dream."

"Oh no, come here." Kendall said as he lifted the covers, inviting her to lie down with him.

Katie got in and snuggled into Kendall's side. Kendall wiped away the tears that were rolling down her face, before he wrapped his long, warm arms around her and pulled her closer.

"Do you wanna talk about it?" Kendall asked.

"No, I just wanna sleep." Katie said in a soft voice.

"That's okay." he said before kissing her forehead. "Goodnight, baby-sis."

It wasn't long before Kendall, who was still holding his sister tightly, had fallen asleep again. But Katie couldn't calm down, the tears were still pouring down her face.

Katie's sobbing woke Kendall up again. He immediately pulled her even tighter against him.

"Ouchh, Kendall! Too tight!" Katie whimpered, but a small smile appeared on her face.

"Sorry." Kendall apologized, wiping away some tears, before kissing her cheek.

"It's okay." She smiled. But then her face dropped again. "It was horrible, Kenny."

"I know, baby-sis, but you're safe now."

Katie sniffed.

"I know how to cheer you up." Kendall said, smiling widely.

"How?"

"By... tickling you!" Kendall said as he started to tickle her.

Katie started to laugh uncontrollably, wiggling around in the bed, trying to get away from Kendall's tickling hands. Seeing Katie laugh after she had been so upset made Kendall happy, too.

Kendall continued until all the tear-tracks on Katie's face had dried and disappeared.

"Kendall, stop! Kendall!" Katie giggled loudly. "I can't catch my breath!"

Kendall stopped, and looked at his little sister as she tried to control her breathing. She was still smiling and a small giggle escaped her mouth.

"Thank you, Kendall." Katie said. She leaned over and kissed Kendall's cheek.

"Always, baby-sis."

Katie snuggled into Kendall once more, and Kendall wrapped his arms around her again. It wasn't long before they both were fast asleep. Katie had no bad dreams anymore that night, how could one have a bad dream, when wrapped into their big brother's safe, strong arms?

...

**So, there.**

**I have been thinking about deleting my profile on here, but now I'm back, I sort of miss writing. I haven't written since the last thing I posted, and I see that was December 2, 2013, woah. I have so much stuff that isn't finished yet, but I am not really in the Big Time Rush/Kogan fandom anymore, so it would be hard. I miss it though. I'm not gonna promise anything, but maybe I'll finish the Kogan ABC, IF I can produce anything that's alright-ish. **

**I hope you all enjoyed, especially you Dalma22.  
Also, I think this was the first KatiexKendall I wrote?**

**Big love! x**


End file.
